When the good met the bad
by richguy455
Summary: This is a story between Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram. It follows their past failures in the romance world but looks to the future. Warning: Chapter 2 is a little too mature for anyone under 16.
1. Meeting Monty

**THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.**

It was just a month ago that Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz broke up with Johnny. Even his name was enough to make her punch a wall. That "no good wannabee-punk bastard" as she called him, had the audacity to sleep with another girl. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!. She was going to his house for a chance to listen to some new CDs. When she saw no one in the living room or the kitchen, she thought maybe he's upstairs. When she got to his room, she heard thumping. She thought her dad's inventions have gone too far. She opened to discover him, humping some well-developed blonde babe who was easy on the eyes. Vanessa didn't say a word as she went over and chucked the poor girl out the window in a blind rage. Then she went over and taught Johnny a lesson(a.k.a beating the shit out of him). She then left the house a broken and crying mess.

She ran over to her father's house, hoping he wasn't battling his arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Her prayers were answered as she saw him simply working on another lame-inator. She came over to him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong" he said in his typical German?Drusselsteinean accent. "That, that, that, no good-for nothing Johnny cheated on me and slept with another woman". She said crying. Her father held her tightly in his arms. "I can't believe it. He seemed like a nice guy. Do you want me to destroy him or maybe turn him into something that he wouldn't think possible?" asked her father. She smiled and said "Maybe in a few days." "Vanessa, you know you shouldn't be treated like that and if I can do anything to help, Just ask. Because I love my daughter more than anything, including evil". Vanessa was touched and surprised at the sterness yet lovingly message her father just told her. They had a cup of coffee."Thanks, Daddy," She said as she kissed him. "I know you still have fresh wounds but maybe try dating again as soon as you can," her father said. "I do just that but I want a man that Johnny could never be". Her final words as she left in search of another. "Bye, sweetie" said Dr. Doof. "Bye, Dad" said Vanessa as she shut the door.

A month later, she still haven't found anyone. In the coffeeshop, she looked around and saw there was no guy out there who screamed "I think you great". She wanted the perfect man. One who was tall, strong, handsome, but most importantly: honest, kind, and knows how to treat a woman. She interview and went out with nearly a hundred guys yet no one fit the bill. She thought that she would never find Mr. Right and decided to cry. "Um, are you okay" said a voice. She looked up and saw a good-looking brown-haired 6'1 1/2 guy in a gray sweatshirt with a unibrow. Vanessa look of sadness instantly becoming replaced with a look of LAFS. "Sorry, you just looked a little down" he said in a manly voice. Vanessa couldn't help but be nothing but crushing. "Um, t-t-thanks" all she could say. "My name is Monty" said the guy. "Vanessa. Wait, Monty? Monty Monogram?" said Vanessa surprised. "Yeah, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?" said Monty. They laughed hardily as they realized they're the children of two warring dads. "OMG, can you imagine our dads if they saw us here" Monty said. "Yeah, my dad would go ballistic and say Vanessa, how dare you go out with this spawn of the most annoying thing that's preventing me from taking over the world" Vanessa said, trying to emulate her father's accent.

Monty and Vanessa grabbed a cup and then Vanessa talked about her life. To her surprise, Johnny paid full attention. "Vanessa, that so amazing. I like pretty much the same stuff and it's amazing how we survive our dads shenanigans every day. He say "Monty, if I told you once I told you 1,000 times, You have incorporate those moves of yours into every mission you have". Monty said, imitating his father's gruff voice. Vanessa laughs. "So, you're fighting evil?" asked Vanessa. "Yeah, but it gets crazy sometimes" Monty responded "Believe me I know what you mean" said Vanessa. After a few minutes over chatting over the sides of good and evil, they decided to take their leave. "So you want to go on a date tonight," asked Monty. "Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, I've been out with enough guys to know all you want to do is get in my pants. Well, forget it, Buster Brown". told Vanessa. "Vanessa, I would never do that. You're like the coolest girl I've ever met. All the others want to get in my pants too. So please, will you go on a date with me?" Monty asked truthfully, wholeheartingly, and very sternly. Vanessa took the message to heart and say the only possible answer: yes. Monty smiled so hard and they hugged before walking away. For the first time in her life, Vanessa was truly in love. All Johnny did was wanting to fuck her without considering her feelings.

Vanessa arrived at the locale Monty said. It was a 5 star restaurant that served Mediterranean food. She walked in and discovered the interior was all-luxury and the tables look mahogany. She went to the maitre'd and told her date was in a table in the middle left. She went over and saw him in a tux that would turn on any woman who saw him. "M-M- Monty, you look-look hot" said Vanessa as she mentally slapped herself. "You don't look too bad yourself." Monty said. It was no lie. Vanessa had on a spaghetti strap dress that showed her curvaceous hips and very slim figure(She still can kick a grown man's ass though). "So how good do you fight, V" asked Monty. "Pretty good. I had to be to fit my crazy dad's regime". said Vanessa. They both laughed. They we're bought their food. Vanessa ordered the Chicken Marsala with a nice Greek salad and a Diet Pepsi. Monty ordered Pasta alla norma with a Caesar salad and breadsticks and a glass of lemonade. "I though you ordered wine". Vanessa questioned. "No, I'm only 17," Monty responded. "I'm 16 and 3/4" Vanessa said. "Cool, I'll be at your birthday party on October 29th. Am I right?" inquired Monty. Vanessa was dumbfounded. He was close to perfect. "Yeah, your absolutely right" said V. The two teenagers dug in to their food. To Vanessa's complete surprise, Monty was a perfect gentleman went it came to eating. Never once did he look down at his plate or simply scarfed down goblets and then hold his head back while drinking. He even remembered the fork and knife rule! He also always used his napkin, even though there were hardly any scrapes of food on his mouth. Not one drop of pasta sauce was seen on his clothes. Vanessa was convinced. He was the perfect man.

After an hour, they were done eating. Vanessa went in her purse, yet Monty stopped her and said he'll pay for it. She was again dumbfounded. He was going to pay for a $79 meal himself? They soon got up and left the restaurant. "Um thanks. But how and why?" she asked. "I do reconnaissance work for a billionaire and I will never let a lady pay the bill" said Monty. Was she dreaming? On more than 80% of her dates, she always have to pay and on 95% of them, the guy always look a hot mess. But he didn't do anything that she would normally suspect. "How many dates have you been on Monty?" she asked. "124" he said. "Me too" she responded back. "The girls I went out with were spoiled, rude and only interested in how I look rather than what I liked. On my last date, I was this close to making her pay the bill" Monty nearly ranted. She came over to him and told her exactly the same thing. "Vanessa, I'm sorry about what Johnny did to you. He's a major prick, isn't he?" he said "Yeah, totally. And he always made me paid the bill and when we got to his house, all he wanted to do was fuck me" she said with tears streaming. Monty pulled her in to a tight hug. His arms felt so strong and so warm. She though all of her other hugs with other guys, especially Johnny, meant nothing but guys who want to get lucky. But with Monty Monogram, it was truly love and it was a man.

They walked to her house and discovered no one was there as her mother was on a 2 week getaway to the French Riviera. "Well, this is your stop" he said. "Yeah" she said. They couldn't hold it back anymore and decided to plunge their lips on each other. To both of them, it was the most magical and romantic thing in their lives and it was 1,000 times better than anyone they've kissed before. "I'm sorry, I just-" they both said at the same time. "Vanessa, I'm not going to lie to you, I love every second of that. But I totally understand if you want to wait at least a week before seeing me again and I promise I won't lay a hand on you until your ready," He said as he started to walk off. "Monty, wait" she said as she stop. She pulled him in into another kiss. He almost put his hands on her bottom but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry Vanessa, I can't use you like this. I don't want to be like other guys who only used you for your body" he said sincerely. "Monty, you're definitely not those other guys. You're smart, funny, handsome, strong, mature, and you know how to treat someone. No guy has ever stopped me before and I am so thankful for you. Yet the reason I want to do it with you is because I love you. It won't be meaningless sex we've been through. It will be pure and honest love. I know you want to do it too. So let's just forget the past and settle on the future" she said like she was on a chick flick. "I do ,but on been through I've only had sex one time and she was totally sent on 'having fun'. But I can't think of anyone else but you to share the sacred bond of love right now." he said romantically. They kissed again as they entered the house.


	2. Sleeping With Monty

**ALL RIGHT, HERE'S THE SECOND AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS LOVE STORY.**

Monty and Vanessa went in the dark house with their lips still liplocked. Vanessa turned on the lights so she could see the stairs. Once they were in view, she turned them back off and headed upstairs with Monty's lips still on hers. She knew the 2nd floor like the back of her hand so she easily avoided any bumps in the direction till she reached her room. Catching their breath, she turned on her lava lamps and light candles. "You were expecting?" he asked. "Yeah, I only do this for the right one and you are it," she said. "Okay, let's see who undresses first," Vanessa said. They played rock, paper, scissors and Vanessa lost. "Get ready" she told. Vanessa obviously wasn't ashamed of her body. She undid her dress and it felt down to her thin,voluptuous legs. Next, she undid her bra which revealed two massive E-cups. Monty was in complete shock. "Uh, Uh, You-you-you" he stammered. Lastly, she pulled off her panties and was a dripping wet vagina. "So, Monty, what do you think?" she asked. He didn't know what to saw. She was absolutely beautiful and he was nothing short of aroused.

"My, my, something going on down there but how about I get pleased first," she said. Monty had no objections. While he decided to let his carnal urges kick in, he was still going to maintain he gentlemanly nature and knowing that this is true love, not meaningless sex. He first started on her neck. She already started to feel a little tingly. Was he really this good? This was just her neck! Then, he went for her breasts. This is were the true lovemaking begun. He sucked and licked on the orbs of flesh like there was no tomorrow. And for Vanessa, there was no tomorrow. Good would be an understatement to describe his tongue. Johnny's licks were never even half this good. Next came his super talented fingers. Those perfect strands of flesh twisted and fondled her chest like delicate yet hard linen. She simply moaned in incredible joy. Then he decided to both fondle and lick her boobs. She nearly lost it as she pulled his light brown hair. He was only on her chest and he already pleased her like no guy ever before. Seems like she was ready for the other part. He went down, eyeing her extremely beautiful body. "Paris Hilton's got nothing on you" he said truthfully. There it was- her downward private parts. To prepare her, he fingered her pussy with his mighty 5 friends. First, with one, then with two, then three and four until he couldn't fit anymore. Vanessa cried with delight. He was like a finger master! "Brace yourself" he said as he went in her wet vagina. He simply used that magnificent tongue of his and licked like his life depended on it. Vanessa's moans turned into yelps of pleasure. "No guy has ever made my bottom regions feel this good. You are amazing! Sexually and as a true lover!" she shouted. Deciding to up the ante, Monty fingered her anal part. And up he did. Vanessa was losing it even more and more. "Wonder how she will feel after this" he said as he stopped her bombing her pussy and went to her ass. It tasted different but was still marvelous. She was still in ecstasyville because her yelping was reaching its zenith. After her regions, he went to her lovely and model-like legs and perfect feet. She still couldn't believe a guy made her this way.

"Monty, you are the most wonderful guy I've ever dated and I'll never even think about someone else," she said. "Thanks but I had my pleasure, Now it's time for yours," he said as he unbuttoned his upper tux. When it fell, Vanessa's eyes shoot up like alarm bells. His body was-was(the only way to even come close to describing his torso was god-given). He was even more perfect than she ever could of hope. Johnny's upper body wasn't even fit to share the same sentence as Monty's. She just rushed over and started her trek of this citadel of perfection. She clawed his strong neck and then his chiseled pectorals. Next she licked his well toned six-pack. But what she really wanted to feel was his massive biceps and triceps. They felt like touching pure stone walls. She came up with enough sense to ask a question. "Do you work out a lot?" she asked. "Yeah, 2 or 3 times a day. Lifting weights and running on my treadmill," he answered. One look at his form and you'd think you were in the room with a Greek god. Vanessa was filled with anxiousness as she look down at a tent in his well-tailored pants. Her heart beat like a monitor when someone was excited. She took a deep breath and unzipped and removed his pants and underwear. What was revealed was too beautiful for words. It was long(14 1/2 inches), thick(4 inches), veiny and obviously throbbing rock hard! She was at a complete loss for words! Compared to Johnny's puny(6 inch) thing, it was Russia and he was the Vatican. "Johnny, you're totally the most hung guy I have ever seen!" she screamed. She made him feel a little prideful, which was extremely hard to do. She tried gripping it, but her tiny hands barely reached half around his massive member. There were also a huge scrotum sack down from his **big **little friend and it was bursting with semen. She also like his bush of pubes. She opened her mouth wide to take in his large mushroom caped-shaped head. Once that part was out of the way, she continued her descent onto his meat rocket until it was all gone. That didn't come with some pains. That gigantic thing was reaching the farthest back of her throat, which made breathing almost impossible. She put that aside as she bobbed down and down. Like Vanessa earlier, Monty was moaning up a storm. After months of sucking Johnny off, she knew how to work her mouth. "Oh Vanessa, I'm about to-to-TO"! It was already too late. The crime-fighter came, not droplets, not spurts, but pure, strong jets. In only a matter of minutes, her mouth was filled with so much she had to let some of it drip out. When Johnny came, it was a couple of spurts that only filled her tongue, not her mouth. And he never filled her face. Monty did and he was still cumming!

After he stopped, her entire face and even her breasts were plastered with the white stuff. Next, she pulled his pants all the way down to reveal very muscular legs and manly yet clean feet. "You are incredible, M" she said, "Not as much as you, V" he said. "Are we ready to for the final part?" V asked. "Yeah, we are" M said with no objections. The two teens when over to her bed and M sat first. V looked at his colossal shaft. It was standing upright and seemed bigger than before. She was a little scared but she was a big girl and squat down on his big totem. This was the breaking point. She felt like the world was crashing down on her. His humongous stick was splitting her in half! She screamed out in intense pain! "IT'S SO BIG!" she yelled. "V, let me-" "No, just give me some time to adjust, Ow!" After about 4 minutes, she gave him the signal. They started at a medium pace but soon picked it up as they grind their hips together. Like he read her mind, he flipped her over and did her doggy style. He decided to not slow down. She was mesmerized! Johnny wasn't anywhere near this fast! She felt his massive balls slap her butt. Not letting his magical fingers stay idle, he leaned her up and fondled her breasts and nipples, roughly but lovingly. Following a brainstorm, she whispered in his ear and he smiled like he was taking a picture. M turned her around and picked her up to fuck her while standing. To get a good grip, she put her feet on his taut buttocks and her arms around his muscular back. Then the grinding began. Planting a strong kiss on each other for a bonus. She also couldn't believe how strong he was. Johnny could barely carry her, much less fuck her while standing. "Johnny, I think you're leaving out a hole" she said panting. They soon stopped their vertical love-making and went back to bed. He soon took his huge meat and positioned it on her anal spot. He thrusted in and this time he was on top of her. Johnny and the others never were on top because they didn't feel right. Her ass also stretched to accommodate his size. Now they were ready. It must of been an hour and a half when they started their love yet he wasn't the least bit tired. His stamina was 3 times as large as the other guys and 5 times as large as Johnny. She was amazed she was being taken by such a creature. She also matched his super fast humps as she rubbed her hands on his back and Adonis-like torso. After 20 minutes, she thought and hoped their love would never end. But then she'd missed one of her favorite parts about sex. 'All right V, I'm about to CUM!" he screamed. "Cum all over me, M" she also screamed. One last thrust and her pulled out and released his sticky seed on the beautiful daughter of evil. It covered all of her. Opening her mouth, he took the message and cum whatever he had. The two teenagers were very tired and retired to the bed. V turned off her candles and lamps. After the event she just had, she didn't need her eyes to lead her to her new lover. Cuddling up two him, she laid down on his thick pecs. He planted a kissed on her head and ruffled her brown hair. Pulling the sheets on them, they soon fell asleep. They dreamed of what the future would hold now they were lovers.

**AND that's Chapter 2**


End file.
